1. FIELD OF INVENTION
The present invention relates to an improved structural anti-slip device for supporting a ladder's lower end in various terrain.
2. DESCRIPTION OF PRIOR ART
It has been long known in the construction arts the problems related to the lack of support at the base of the ladder. Various methods have been introduced to alleviate these problems, such as pivotal shoe members. Such methods do not assure firm grasp on varying terrain. Different methods of securing the ladder's base have been introduced in the forms of star-shaped attachments and spike-like objects which penetrate the ground.
Devices of penetrating qualities lacked in several different areas, such as the star-shaped attachment, which only pierced the ground. The spike in U.S. Pat. No. 2,145,619 to Brown, Jan. 28, 1938 which is square or flat shaped, does not permit easy ground penetration. The spike is restricted in its twisting ability, which creates difficulties when it comes to pushing the spike into the ground. Another problem related to the shape of the spike is that the handle/foot of the spike will aways stick out and may not be tucked away for safety. The spike in the said patent must penetrate the ground to the same depth every time due to the indents, which does not make allowance for obstructions, such as large rocks and the like.